Naruto's Afterlife
by josephdabest
Summary: Naruto encounters Ichigo! What happens after their fierce battle? (Also, keep in mind that this story edits everything in Bleach and Naruto...)
1. Ichigo vs Naruto!

"Hey Rukia, why am I being dragged to soul society AGAIN?" whined Ichigo. He had just recently finished his battle with Ginjo and all he wanted was a rest.  
"I don't really know. You have to talk to Captain Yamamoto for something important but all the other captains are doing something else and the only Shinigami left is you."  
Ichigo recalled how he had gotten his powers back and fought Ginjo as a shinigami. He was strong alright. As Rukia opened the Senkai gate, two hell butterflies appeared and flew nearby. As they walked through the gate, they didn't realise that a mysterious black portal was forming and was dragging Rukia and Ichigo towards it. They didn't know what was going on as they struggled against an invisible force.  
"What the…hell…" Ichigo managed to cough out as he stabbed he's zanpakuto onto the ground and held on tight. The force kept pulling and when Ichigo saw Rukia being sucked in, he tried to grab her with one hand and loosened his grip on his blade.  
"Damn! Zangetsu!" Ichigo desperately lunged at his blade and grabbed it before they world turned black.

[Ichigo's POV (point of view)]

My eyes slowly fluttered open and I saw what seemed to be a lot of trees. Sitting up, I realised we were in a forest. _This is weird, soul society has a forest? And if they did, how did I end up here? _Realising I was alone, I yelled,  
"RUKIA!" my voice echoed through the lonely atmosphere when someone behind me whispered idiot loudly and slammed me to the ground. I looked up and I saw people jumping through the trees heading towards us. We crawled to the nearest tree and stared at them. They were definitely not shinigami and they can't be souls. Can they? I asked Rukia and her reply was,  
"Soul Society isn't only connected to the world where you live. I think this might be another dimension that Soul Society is connected to. You may ask people in Rukongai where they lived in life and they may reply Sunagakure or other places you won't know." I was really bummed by the fact that I was sent to another world. What if I never go back to my own home? I didn't even notice the people flying through the trees before they came down and told us to reveal ourselves. I peeked a bit past the tree and saw a blond boy in orange, a pink haired girl (weird right?), black haired boy, and a grey haired man with a mask covering his mouth, and a weird headband covering his eye. When I looked closer, I saw that they all wore headbands, and they all had a symbol that looked like a leaf from where I was hiding.  
"I know you're there. Come out!" The grey haired guy threw a mini black knife right next to me. I jumped up surprised and Rukia just exposed herself. I wanted to ask her what was she doing but I realised that she probably knew that we couldn't escape, so I just stood up.  
"Hello. We are shinigami from Soul Society, and we ended here by mistake. I request that you do not attack, and allow us to leave." Rukia said, but I didn't notice that until I was halfway through my charge at them and I swung my huge black blade at the blond boy. With extreme reflexes, he took out a black knife and blocked my attack. I studied that weapon. Isn't that a kunai, like what those ninja's in movies use?  
"Shinigami my ass! Naruto! With a black kimono and all, they are probably spy from the enemy! Do not kill them! Just capture them for Intel!" The grey haired guy instructed to the blond boy.  
"Understood, Kakashi-sensei!" blond boy replied, "C'mon Sakura!"  
So 'Naruto' and 'Sakura' lunged and me, and I jumped back.  
"Hell yeah!" Sakura punched the ground and the Earth cracked. _What the hell? Cherry-blossom my ass!_ Rukia and I jumped back again, when I noticed 'Kakashi' was gone. Having a dreadful feeling in my gut, I jumped up just in time for Kakashi jumping up from the ground where I stood a nanosecond ago.  
"Wait! I don't want to fight!" When Naruto said 'Shadowclone Jutsu!' and made multiple copies of him, I just used my Getsuga Tenshou as immediate reaction. When it destroyed all the clones at once and left a massive crater on the ground, Kakashi yelled some orders to his ground about how I was too dangerous and needed to be killed.  
"WAIT! I DON'T KNOW WHY I AM HERE BUT I DIDN'T COME HERE TO FIGHT YOU! I DON'T THINK I EVEN BELONG IN THIS WORLD!" I yelled but I didn't make a difference. Kakashi jumped, and with a cry  
"RAIKIRI!" he plunged a lightning infused hand into Rukia's stomach. Rukia's body glowed for and second, and lay down on the ground in a pool of blood. Darkness filled my brain. I couldn't think.  
"RUKIA! Ban…KAI!" I swung Tensa Zangetsu at the smoke at shot at Naruto.

[Naruto's POV]

I heard the 'Rukia' yell 'ICHIGO NO!' and when I looked up I saw 'Ichigo' with a more small and thinner blade, and I quickly went into Sage Model by releasing a shadowclone in Sage Mode and I quickly ducked as Ichigo flew at the speed of light and swung his blade at me. I saw Sakura collapse onto the ground a second later with a cut across her chest. I turned around in time to see Ichigo knock out Kakashi and Sai too. All I felt was nothing. MY mind was just blank. I used my nine tails chakra mode and got ready to game on. I flew at Ichigo at the speed of my father's teleportation Jutsu, and he flew away at about the same speed. For about 20 seconds we flew around fighting, until Rukia finally stopped struggling and Ichigo gave out a yell and turned into a monster with glowing red eyes and rows of teeth. He was muscular with long orange hair flowing down his back. His skin colour was white, and he had a 2 sharp horns and a long tail.  
"ARHHHGHHGHHGHHG!" Ichigo gave out a yell that didn't resemble one of a human, but a monster. He shot a big black beam at me and I barely managed to block it with my chakra hands. Then during my struggle with the black beam, I noticed him charging a big red ball of pure destruction through his horns. I thought this was it. I'll never become Hokage. Bye everyone. I'm sorry I couldn't save you… Sasuke!

[Epilogue]

Rukia and Ichigo were rescued by Rangiku, and the healed Rukia's wounds. When she awoke, Yamamoto explained that they took Ichigo back to his house and everything was okay now.

_**Hope you enjoyed this. My very first Fanfiction, but i had to rewrite this chapter because it was crap. For all those who thought my old chapter was bad, please read this and tell me if this is better. If you guys think this is boring, it's because this is just the prologue. The real story doesn't start until next chapter :)**_


	2. Naruto's Death!

_**I'm sorry for making my chapter 1 shit. That was my first ever Fanfic. I hope this chapter is a bit better.**_

Ichigo wakes up by angry slapping to his face by Rukia.

"YOU DUMB SHIT! YOU KILLED NARUTO AND HIS FRIENDS YESTERDAY BY YOUR CERO!"  
"Wha-what… Oh. Hi Rukia…What are you doing her- WHAT! I killed Naruto? How? What Cero?"  
"You don't remember? You went crazy because I got hurt and used Cero on Naruto!"  
Ichigo sits up shocked by the fact that he had killed a human for nothing. He asks Rukia where he is now and Rukia informs him that she sent him to Soul Society. She also told Ichigo that Naruto meant no harm and his sensei only attacked because he thought they were spies from the enemy. Ichigo, quite annoyed, decided it was best for him to go to Soul Society and apologize to Naruto and his friends.

[Ichigo's POV]

I told Rukia to open the Senkai gate, so she did but I never told her what I wanted to do. After I got to Soul Society, I heard rumours about some souls that became shinigami as soon as they got to Rukongai from a couple of passing souls. I questioned who they were and they told me that they didn't know much, only that the new shinigami consisted of 4 people, a yellow haired boy, a grey haired man, a pink haired girl and a black haired boy. I thanked them for the information, and had a bit of a tingly sensation in my stomach, probably excitement. I went to the Academy and sought for Naruto. I found him surrounded by groups of people and I excused myself and asked them if I could talk to Naruto in privacy. We walked into a room with a lot of eyes following us until we closed the door, and Naruto immediately asked me my name. I was surprised by this, but I told him  
"Ichigo Kurosaki"  
"Hey Ichigo! My name is Naruto Uzumaki! My dream was to become the Hokage, but since now I'm dead; I guess I'll have to settle to becoming the greatest shinigami!"  
I was surprised by his cheery manner as I expected him to be mad at me. I asked him what a Hokage was and why wasn't he angry at me. His answer was much unexpected  
"Of course I'm not angry at you! Although I'm a bit unhappy to leave the human world when I'm so young! Also, didn't you wonder who those people around me were? They were my dead friends, including my mama, papa and ero-sennin! I'm finally re-united with everyone! Also, how can you not know what the Hokage is? What village are you from anyway and how did you die?"  
"EH? I didn't die! And I was from another world. I'm not an official Shinigami! I'm a shinigami proxy who lives in Karakura Town! I'm actually a human that can turn into a shinigami at any time I want. See this badge?" I held up my shinigami substitute license and I was surprised to see Naruto smirk and say  
"Shinigami Substitute? That means I'm better than you! JUST KIDDING JUST KIDDING PLEASE PUT THAT SWORD DOWN! Anyways, can you please teach me how to be a strong shinigami like you?"  
I was surprised at the strange request and how he acknowledged me about being strong. He probably had a lot of potential as well judging from his massive spiritual power and huge zanpakuto. I agreed to help him and he told me Captain Yamamoto had already given his consent and we could train tomorrow.

[Ichigo's POV]

I stayed at Soul Society tonight. Wondering what would happen tomorrow, I told Rukia of my plans and how we should take Naruto to hollow hunting. Rukia approved of this idea and I lay down feeling somewhat excited about tomorrow.

"OI KUROSAKI! TOMMORROW IS HERE!" Naruto shook me quite excitedly. As I awoke he stared at my back and asked me why my sword was different to others, and I explained to him how his zanpakuto doesn't have a name yet, and once it does, it would have a different shape and that form would be called Shikai, and my sword was in permanent Shikai. Then he asked me if my sword was already in Shikai, why my sword changed once more. So I told him about Bankai, and how it was the fully released form of a zanpakuto. He seemed to be excited about this and told me he will achieve Bankai faster than anyone else. He asked me how long it usually took for shinigami to achieve Bankai and master it, and how long it took me to achieve it.  
"Look Naruto, I think you misunderstood me. Bankai is easily obtained. It has probably only been obtained by maybe 30-50 shinigami ever. And it'll usually take about 10 years to obtain and master it. But the very talented shinigami like me took only 2 days" I bragged.  
"So what are you trying to imply, I'm not talented?" he asked and we both laughed. When Rukia arrived, we went to a place in Karakura town and introduced Ishida to Naruto and told Ishida to use Hollow bait. Soon it became swarmed with hollows and Naruto was obviously awestruck. Then he gave an almighty cry and jumped up with amazing speed (not as fast as shunpo though) and killed each once with a slash of his sword. Rukia also said it may be influence from his ninja life when he was still alive.

[Naruto's POV]

I cut through each Hollow when I saw a hollow with nine tails. Seeing this creature reminded me on the nine-tailed fox. He told me his name before I died. It was Karuma? Also, I pondered whether or not if he was still inside me. While I was lost in thought, a hollow swung its arm at me and Ichigo appeared in front of me out of nowhere and killed the hollow and asked me what the hell I was doing. To be honest, I don't know. Ichigo, Rukia and I eliminated a lot of hollows but more just started coming. Rukia told me it was probably because of my massive spiritual pressure and more just kept coming until we could barely handle them!

_**I hope this is a bit better! **_


	3. Naruto's Shikai?

_**This is chapter three. If you're still gonna hate, then tell me what to f*cking inprove!**_

"Naruto! See what you done?" Ichigo blamed Naruto.  
"Shut up Ichigo. Your spiritual pressure is partly to blame as well!" Rukia countered as more and more swarming hollows appeared. Suddenly Naruto heard  
"Rihito Rinto!" as a swarm of arrows pierced through every single hollow and Naruto looked down to see a familiar face with glasses.  
"AHH ITS YOU! Who are who again? And why do you get to shoot so many arrows? That's not fair!"  
Ichigo sighed as he told Naruto how Ishida was from a special breed of humans called the Quincy, and how the specialized in arrows. Naruto started complaining about why Ishida gets to be a special human when Ishida intercepted and asked why Naruto gets to be a ninja.  
"HUMPH!" said Naruto and he turned away. Suddenly, a crack in the sky appeared and what appeared to be a Gillian Menos appeared!  
"EH? WHAT'S THAT UGLY FACE?" Naruto screamed surprised.  
"STAND BACK NARUTO! That hollow is called a Menos Grande and they are they are a group of psycho hollows that eat each other and merge together!" Ichigo explained with his eyes closed proudly and when he opened he's eyes he saw Rukia and Naruto fighting the Gillian. He looked awestruck as Naruto moved swiftly and although he missed a lot, Ichigo could not help but wonder how Naruto could be so talented as a shinigami. Suddenly, a red light blinded Ichigo's eyes as he watched shocked when the Gillian aimed his Cero right at Naruto.

(Naruto's POV)  
I couldn't do anything as the sudden light blinded me. All I heard was Rukia's voice screaming  
"NARUTO! THAT'S A CERO! GET AWAY! YOU'RE DEAD IF THAT HITS YOU!"I wanted to tell her to shut up since this was probably the attack that killed me.  
I prepared to die as a shinigami when I heard a cry and Ichigo teleported with amazing speed to me and tried to cut through the cero. The cero was splitting so it didn't hit any of us, but it was pushing Ichigo back then he yelled the word  
"Getsuga TENSHOU!"  
The Cero split and Ishida used a move like Ichigo and seemingly teleported to us and fired an arrow at the Menos Grande's mask. As it disintegrated, I asked Ichigo how he, Rukia, and Ishida can move with such speed. He told me the shinigami version was called shunpo (flashstep), and Ishida told me his Quincy version was called Hirenkyaku and it was superior to shunpo. Ichigo glared shoved his head close to Ishida, and asked him if he wanted a race. I sighed as I watched Ishida was using his Hirenkyaku to beat Ichigo's shunpo, and how Ichigo used Bankai and left Ishida far, far behind.

(A couple of months later (still Naruto's POV)

I trained every day to get stronger, and I have dreams about Karuma. It seems to be telling me something, and I still don't know what it was. After I thought I have gotten stronger, I requested permission to visit my human world. But they told Rukia to supervise me on my trip since she had spare time and since I wasn't strong enough to go by myself. I thought the trip through the Senkai gate was pretty interesting. Upon my arrival, we just happened to appear near a cave, and when we entered, we heard some voices so we shut up and sneaked up. Seeing Madara (at this time, I thought Tobi was Madara) and Kabuto talking, I jumped back and told Rukia not to make a sound at all, and listened.  
"The kyubbi (nine tails) jinchuriki has died, but for some reason, before he's death, the kyubbi escaped from Naruto. This must be a secret on the 8 signed seal Kabuto. More importantly, we need to capture the kyubbi as soon as possible, before our opponents gets to it."  
"Naruto died eh?" said an oily voice which I suspected was Kabuto, "Then I can revive him with the reincarnation jutsu? Then the enemy shall be confused and we can take advantage of that and use Naruto as he does have exceptional skills, which I saw when I was in the chunnin exams."  
Naruto peeked a little and saw Kabuto flashing hand signs and I rushed out yelling with my zanpakuto out, which caught Kabuto with surprise, but he used his snake to whack me to the ground.  
"What's this? You said he died?" Kabuto questioned accusingly at Madara. Madara said he didn't know, but Naruto definitely died.  
"HEH! I did die. I died by the hands of a shinigami. Now, I'm a shinigami and have new powers you can never imagine!" (Tobi and Kabuto are Japanese so they know what a shinigami is).  
"That is bullshit. I'll kill you again then. Revive Naruto!" yelled Tobi. He rushed to me and I swung my blade, but it passed right through Tobi and Tobi stabbed me with a kunai. I looked down shocked, and collapsed to the ground.  
"WAKE UP! YOU'RE NOT DIEING ON ME AGAIN! MY NAME IS KARUMA!" I heard my blade yell. Finally I understood.  
"COME FORTH, KARUMA!" I yelled. My sword changed into a longer and thinner blade, with a red aura around it. I inspected my new blade and Rukia jumped out and yelled something that sounded like  
"SODE NO SHIRAYUKI!" Her sword transformed to a beautiful pure-white blade and she said  
"I don't know why, but I know these guys have something to do with you. The way you charged at them and finally released your Shikai told me you were really desperate. I yelled  
"COME FORTH, KARUMA!" again and a miniature version of my nine tails erupted out and Kabuto turned around surprised with 'me' behind him. My reincarnated version. He set 'me' to thoughtless mode and 'I' ran at me, and I jumped over. I pulled myself together and told me that he wasn't really me, and I yelled  
"Mutiply, KARUMA!" and many copies of me appeared and we all yelled at the same time  
"RASENGAN!" the Rasengan formed at the tip of our blades, but this was slightly different to my human one as I didn't have chakra. The fake me stared up and used shadowclone jutsu and Rasengan as well, but Rukia yelled  
"Hado no. 33, SOKATSU!" Blue fames exploded from her hand and destroyed the shadowclones and my Rasengan barrage blew up nearly the whole cave. The cave was collapsing and soon we were buried with rocks. Digging myself out, I scanned the area for Rukia, but I couldn't find her, until I felt the cold tip of a kunai on the back of my neck.

_**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED! Please dont leave hateful reviews as well. If you find anything wierd about how the kyubbi escaped yet naruto has it in his zanpakuto, it'll probably be cleared by the next chapter.**_


	4. Naruto Vs Sasuke!

_**Sorry for writing Karuma instead of Kurama in my previous chapters. I hope you guys don't mind.**_

[Naruto's POV]

Shit…Dammit! I braced myself when I heard an almighty yell followed by an explosion. Using this opportunity, I leaped forward and glanced behind me. I saw Ichigo and if that didn't surprise me enough, the sight of Sasuke fighting him with a katana certainly did.  
"Sasuke!" I yelled.  
"YOU KNOW THIS GUY, NARUTO?"  
"Yea… I do. He's… an important friend…" I murmured.  
"IF HE'S AND IMPORTANT FRIEND WHY THE HELL IS HE TRYING TO KILL YOU?" Ichigo yelled in reply. He was right. Why is he still an important friend to me? Sakura has given him up. Why haven't I? Why am I so desperate to turn him back to Konoha? Anyways… I'm dead now. I'm a shinigami… I'm a shinigami… I'm dead… I'M DEAD! There was nothing to lose. I will do what I promised.  
"SASUKE! I BRING YOU BACK TO KONOHA EVEN IF IT BREAKS EVERY BONE IN MY BODY! COME FORTH, KURAMA!" The mini kyubbi leaped out at Sasuke and without even looking, Sasuke whacked it aside.  
"Ichigo… Please leave this to me. Look for Rukia." I said calmly, "Come at me… SASUKE!" I yelled and plunged my zanpakuto forward,  
"Shadowclone JUTSU!" I had multiple copies and we all focused out spiritual energy to our tip of our blade, "RASENGAN!"  
"Fire Style Grand Fireball Jutsu" My eyes widened as I frantically tried to jump back but I could see the approaching ball of fire when all of a sudden,  
"Sode no Shirayuki… Tsgui no Mai HAKUREN!" A wave of ice froze the fire and the ball glimmered and disappeared. Sasuke, said nothing, and ran outside into the stormy weather. When I followed him out of the cave, I heard thunder and glanced up to see Sasuke's Kirin roaring in the sky.  
"COME FORTH KURAMA!" As Kirin plunged out, the small kyubbi blocked it and absorbed the attack and grew bigger.  
"Amaterasu" black fire went everywhere and someone carried me and used shunpo and we go away.

I glanced up to see a woman with light brown skin and purple hair. Flying behind her was Rukia and Ichigo. She finally put me down, in front of a shop that read 'Urahara Store'. Damn. I failed to save Sasuke again. Why? Why am I so weak? I need Bankai. I can't defeat Sasuke without it.  
"Hey lady!" I yelled at the purple haired woman.  
"My name's YORUICHI!" She punched in the face and I went smashing through the fence and I lay there pretty beat up.  
"Anyway… Yoruichi, Ichigo mentioned something about you helping him achieve Bankai. Do you think you can help me?" I know my request was crazy. It's only been about 3 months before I was a shinigami and I want Bankai already.  
"Ha, sure, why not!?" Yoruichi gave me a grin, and I couldn't help smiling. I'm going to save you Sasuke!

_**Sorry this chapter is very short. I'm running low on ideas, please review and help me!**_


End file.
